The Gates
by WorldTyrant
Summary: Seven gates.Six people.Three different era's.Two different worlds equals,A FMAxYuGiOh Gx crossover.I suck at summaries,but read anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Gates

_This may be a little confusing.It is a crossover between FMA and Yu-Gi-Oh GX._

_I was thinking about all the anime shows where gates where important.Fma popped into my mind as did Yu-Gi-Oh GX.I decided to do a cross-over between them because there are way too many Inuyasha and Naruto cross-overs.Enjoy!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Amestris A.D1920

Roy Mustang was walking around the underground city after he had destroyed the gate."Hmmm...I guess that those two are gone for good now."He walked over to the amphitheater where a blood-stained circle was found."I wonder?"He could hear sniffling and comforting.He walked a little ways down the street.A little while later,he saw Sheska and Winry.Sheska was comforting Winry,why,he probably could guess."Mrs.Sheska and Winry?Are you two okay?"Sheska nodded,but Winry sighed."I think I need to go back to Resembool for a little while."Mustang nodded."I understand."As they walked over the bloodstained circle,one of Winry's tears fell and hit the circle.The circle began glowing blue.The trio stopped.Mustang yelled out loud,"What's happening?!?"The circle became

a hole,and the trio began falling down the hole.Down,down,down...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Austria A.D.1924

"Hey Al."yelled a certain blonde."Yes brother?" "Have you seen where Noah went?"

"She said she was going to the market today."There was the sound of a key turning in the front door."In fact,that's probably her right now."Noah called through the door,"Edward!Alphonse!I'm home!I have some groceries in the car I need your help to get!"They both answered in union,"Be right there!"They met Noah in the living room.Suddenly,a hole opened in the ceiling and on the floor.Edward,before falling down,looked up.He swore he saw Sheska,Mustang,and Winry spiraling towards them.Then,theybegan falling down,down,down...ut

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An island off the coast Japan,A.D.2007

"JAAAADDDDEEENNN!!!.WAIT UP!"But Jaden didn't stop." "I can't!Winged kuriboh wants me to follow him." "Huh?" "Just come on!"Jaden followed his duel spirit,

and Syrus followed Jaden.They ran to the seven spirit gates,just in time to see a black

dimensional rift open in the direct center of the columns.Syrus' and Jaden's mouths dropped to the ground."What is that Jaden?"asked the blue-haired boy."I don't know Syrus,but let's get closer and find out!" "J-j-jaden!" "Come on!"The two boys stood directly beneath it.Six bodies fell out and landed on the duo."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

they all screamed and yelled.Edward stood up and saw Winry close by.She looked up

and saw him."Edward.Ahhhhhhh!"She ran towards him and hugged him."Don't leave me anymore."Noah saw what had happened,and felt a pang of jealosy.But that quickly went

when Alphonse stood beside her and explaned."She is our friend from our world.We're practically family." "Oh.How nice.Do you know where we are?" "Jaden popped up from beneath a still knocked-out Sheska."Your at duel academy."The five conscience people

yelped from the surprise guest.Mustang recovered first."Where did you we where?"Jaden,still cheery even though a person landed on top of him,wasn't paying attention.He was helping Syrus up."HEY!"Jaden jumped."Yea?"Mustang asked again with a tinge of annoyance."Where are we again."Jaden answered happily,"At duel academy."

Edward spoke up next."What's a duel academy?"Jaden's eyes popped open wide and his mouth was wide open."You don't know what the duel academy is?"They all shook their heads,except Sheska.Syrus spoke up before Jaden could go into a long explanation. "Why don't we just take them to see the chancelor?" "Great idea buddy!"He grabbed Alphonses's hand,who grabbed Noah,who grabbed Winry,who grabbed Edward,who grabbed Roy,who grabbed Sheaska's limp hand.All of them(except Sheska)screaming,"STOP!"at the top of their lungs.Syrus was still standing at the gate."I guess I should follow them."And he began running to."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two-hours later,in Sheppard's office

"Soooo,you three are from 1924 Austria,and you three are from a place called Amestris."They nodded,including Sheska."And you three are alchemist,your gypsy,your a mechanic,and your a librarian."They all nodded again."And you accidentally opened a portal to different world's."Winry nodded."Well,I heard wilder things.We do have some openings in our teaching positions.At least if you want them.Or until you find out how to get home."Mustang raised his eyebrow that wasn't covered with a patch."What kind of teaching jobs?" Sheppard put a hand to his chin,"Well,we have an opening alchemy.We have an opening in the science department,old sciences branch.We have a fortune-telling class,after the seance club,and we could start garage.That is,if you want to teach here."Noah smiled.It was her first real job."Of course we accept."Sheska raised a hand."Yes?" "What about me?" "Hmmm,oh yes!Our librarian quit two weeks ago.You could that,couldn't you?" "Sheska clasp her hands together and,with sparkling eyes,nodded effusively.Sheppard laughed heartily."Okay,We will let Mr.Mustang here have the alchemy class,you two brothers can have the science classes,Miss Noah will have the fortune telling class,Miss Sheska will take the library,and Miss Winry will soon have her garage.Sheppard looked over to where Ed and Al were sitting.Al was smiling,but Ed was pouting."What's wrong Mr.Elric?" "Nothing."Mustang chuckled."It's because I have the alchemy class."Edward glared at Mustang."See?"Sheppard gave a nervous chuckle.This was going to be a loooooong stay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think?Please tell me and review.Anyway,at least tell me if you didn't understand it.I would be happy to explain.See ya next time.


	2. The Basics

Chapter 2:The Basics

_Okay!I didn't get any feedback!Please,if you read this,REVIEW!Now that that's out my system,I have a warning.I'm going to make up a few cards for Edward to use.I'll go ahead and tell you he's gonna use a Macro Cosmos deck..Nooooowww,for the Disclaimer!_

_Let's see,Lust!You do it!_

_Lust:What if I don't want to?_

_Me:PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!_

_Lust:Well,since you said please._

_Lust:Glacier alchemist doesn't own Fullmetal alchemist or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx._

_Me goes and kisses Lust._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sigh,"said a veeery tired Roy Mustang,"This world's alchemy is so different,yet people can still make a philosopher's stone."Roy had been preparing the next day's lesson,when he came across the sub-chapter on the philosopher's stone.

"I bet Fullmetal would love this."His thoughts were interrupted by the shrill cry of his PDA.

It was Sheppard on the other line."Hello,Prof.Mustang?" "Yes." "I would like you to come to my office.I have something I'm have to tell the teaching staff." "Affirmative." "See you in an a few minutes."Beep.Roy put his PDA in his shirt pocket and went out the door.He couldn't help but wonder what the chancelor wanted.

When he arrived,He saw that Edward,Alphonse,and Noah were already there.He took his seat.Winry came in a few seconds later.The chancelor stood,"Now that everyone is here,I'm going to tell you my announcment.The school's teaching staff is going to have a tournament."Another professor raised her hand."Yes,Prof.Steward."The woman said in a fun-loving voice."Chancelor Sheppard,why are _we_ having a tournament?"Sheppard smiled."Well,partly to show the new students proper dueling techniques,and partly to show that even we old-folks have fun."Edward raised his hand.

"Yes,Prof.Elric." "Is everyone needed to compete?"The chancelor nodded."But some of us don't know how to duel!"Sheppard laughed good naturedly."It's alright!I was going to have Prof.Crowler teach you how." "WHATTTT!?!ME!?!"Sheppard nodded again."But,but.." "Prof.Crowler." "Yes?" "Are you a child?" "No,but..." "Then you'll gladly do it."The feminine professor crossed his arms and legs and made a pouty face."Now that that's over,the tournament will take place next week.Winry spoke out loud."But we don't even have our own cards!"Sheppard paused."Maximillon Pegasus,the inventor of the game,gave the school a complete collection a every card printed to date.He even sends copies of the new ones when they're released.You can go to the collection room and make your own decks.Anymore questions?Good.You are dismissed."Everyone went back to their rooms or whatever dorm the were in charge of.As Edward went back to the red dorm(he was the dorm headmaster)he wondered how he would learn to duel fast enough and be good at it._Well,_he thought,_I could ask Jaden,Syrus,and Tyranno to help me._When he walked in,he was greeted by aforesaid boys.Jaden began asking questions,"So,teach,what did Sheppard want to tell you?"The others echoed the question."Yeah,what?"Edward smiled. These guys were like him when he was little."He said that the teaching staff was going to have a tournament." "COOOL!!" "Problem is I don't know how to duel."Jaden's jaw dropped to the floor."Your kidding!"Edward shook his head."We'll help you."Tyranno added his own comment."Yea soldier,we'll put you in tip-top shape!"Syrus nodded."Great let's get started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward came into his ancient sciences class with his classic annoyed face. "Brother,are you okay this morning?" "Yea.I stayed up late last night learning about duel monsters.Lucky for me,it wasn't hard,so I know all about it.Meaning I can skip out on Crowler's meeting."Alphonse frowned."Your so lucky.I still have to go.Hey,you think we can go get the cards after our classes?"Edward thought for a minute."We probably could."Alphonse smiled."Then let's go after class."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class,Edward e-mail his friends PDA and told them to go with him to the collection room at five that night.When it was five,everyone was there,even Sheska.

The door had a security card slot.Luckily,the group was given one.For the next hour,the room was filled with 'ooh's','ahh's','cool',interesting',and 'eww'.But then Edward saw seven cards that brought back painful memories.But,being the kinda a person he is,and the fact that his deck would work better with them,he decided to use them.They finished and went back to their rooms to get ready for Crowler's meeting,except Edward.Instead,he went back to red dorm so he could challenge Jaden.When he arrived,he knocked on the boy's door and invited them down."What for professor?"asked a certain bluenette."Because I need to challenge Jaden so I can get better." "Yea!Get your game on.Syrus,can he borrow your duel disk?" "Sure Bro."Syrus handed the disk to Edward and showed him how to turn it on and make it work."Alright,"shouted the blond,"Let's get started."

4000/4000

They both drew five cards."You can go first teach." "That's fine with me."He drew a card."I play D.D.Assasin in attack mode.I'll finish my turn by playing one card face down."A man with a large sword appeared.A face-down card appeared beside it."It's your turn." "Awright!I draw!"Jaden drew a card and smiled."I play Elemental Stratos in attack mode!It's effect allows me to search my deck for an Elemental hero,and I choose another Strato!Elemental Hero Stratos,attack his D.D.Assasin.!"The hero in spandex with rotating fans flew at the opposing warrior at an astounding speed.The hero's metal wing sliced through the assasin,effectively destroying it.

3900/4000

"Hm.You have triggered D.D.Assasin's effect.When it is destroyed,I can remove it,and the monster that destroyed it from play.I activate it's effect."Jaden thought to himself,_Ahh!I don't have any monsters to protect me._He eyed a card he had overlooked earlier._Yes!I can play that!_"I play one card face-down and end my turn."Edward drew a card."I activate my facedown card,Macro Cosmos!."Jaden looked puzzeled."What does that do."Edward smiled."Any card sent to the graveyard is instead removed from play.I can also summon one Helios the Primordial Sun from my hand or deck.I activate that effect."A white humanoid monster with a sun for it's head appeared on the field."Helios gets 100 attack and defence points for every card that is removed from play.Now he has 200 attack and defence points.Next,I'll tribute Helios the Primordial Sun to special summon Helios Duo Megistus.This card gets 200 hundred attack and defence points.He now has 600 attack and defence points.I play one card facedown.Now attack,Duo Megistus!" "Hold on!I activate my facedown trap,Hallowed life barrier.I discard one card to keep you from attacking!"Duos stopped and floated back to his original place.Edward smiled.The brunette was mystified."Why are you smiling?" "Because you discarded two cards.They went to the out of play zone." "So?" "Duos gets 400 more attack and defence points." "You mean that if I keep using spells and traps,that thing will get more attack and defense?" "Yep." "Uh-oh." "Now I end my turn."Jaden looked a little deterred, but still played with a smile on his face."I play Elemental Hero Stratos.Next,I'll play one card face-down card.I activate Stratos' effect,and I choose another Stratos.Stratos,attack his Helios Duo Megistus!" "Not so fast.I activate my facedown card,Mirror force!"The facedown card rose and absorbed the attack.A few seconds later,the attack was sent back at Stratos,destroying it."Ergh!I end my turn."

**Helios Duo Megistus 1400/1400**

"I draw."Edward looked at his card.A smirk appeared on his face."I sacrifice my

Helios Duo Megistus to summon Golden Homunculus!"A huge golden rock golem appeared."Golden Homunculus only has 1500 attack and defence points,but his effect is what is special.For every card that is out of play,it gets 300 attack and defence points!Now he has 3600 attack and defence points!Attack!"The giant held out his hands,then clapped them together.The result was a sonic boom."AHHHHHHHRGH!"

3900/400

"I play one card face-down.I end my turn."Jaden drew a card.He frowned.I play one card facedown.Next,I play Elemental Hero Clayman in defence mode.I end my turn." Edward smiled.He was actually winning.Against one of the school's best duelest no less. He drew his card and looked at it.Memories flooded to him.Still,he needed to win."I'll introduce a new monster.I summon Seven Sins Gluttony in attack mode." **500/2000**

A small,fat man with white eyes and a solid black single-piece suit appeared.Jaden looked stunned."I haven't seen that card before." "I have."sighed Edward."Huh?" "I'll tell you after the duel.Golden Homunculus,attack his Clayman!"The golem repeated his earlier attack."Hold on a second!When one monster is destroyed by battle on my side of the field,I get to activate this.Hero Signal!I get to summon one level 4 or lower Elemental hero,and I choose Elemental Hero Sparkman in defence mode!"Edward smirked."Two cards were destroyed,so my homunculus gets 600 more attack and defence points!"

**Golden Homunculus 4200/4200**.The slifer red brunette had eyes so big that other anime shojo stars would be put to shame."WHOA!That's a lotta power." "Yep.I end my turn."Jaden drew a card."I play one monster face-down.I activate skyscraper!"The field became a metropolis area,filled with towers that Babel would envy."Next,I'll activate H-heated heart onto my Elemental hero Sparkman.This gives Sparkman 400 attack points.Finally,I activate megamorph,and attach it to Sparkman."

**Sparkman 4000/1400 Golden homunculus 4500/4500**

"When an Elemental Hero attacks a monster with more attack or defence points,and skyscraper is active,it gets 1000 more attack points.Sparkman,attack!"

**Sparkman 5000/1400**

The electric hero stot a lightening bolt at the homunculus,making it explode into a dazziling gold dust.

3400/400

"Sparkman loses 800 attack points because H-heated heart was used before megamorph."

**Sparkman 3200/1400**

Edward had a shocked look on his face."Wow.I can't believe you beat my monster.But I won't lose.I draw!"He looked at his card."I can't believe this duel is going to end this easily either.I play one card face-down.Now I end my turn."Jaden smirked."You left Gluttony in attack mode." "WHAT?" "Eh,it's okay teach.Just a rookie mistake. Sparkman,attack his Seven Sins Gluttony!" "I activate a trap,Ring of Destruction!I attach it to my Seven Sins Gluttony.This game is over."A ring with fire spouting from the sides settled around Gluttony's neck.BOOOOOM!The explosion took 500 life points from both duelist,causing one to lose.

2900/0

"Wow teach,your good at this game!"Edward smiled truimphantly."Thanks.Let's go inside.I'll tell you all how I've seen the Seven Sins cards."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeel,did you like it?If you didn't,don't tell me.If you did,but saw something that was confusing,tell me,but don't flame me.If you liked everything about it,then TELL ME!Thanks from me!See ya next time._


	3. haitus

I am sorry,but all my stories are on permanent haitus.The reason is my mom doesn't like this site because of all the cussing,cursing,and swearing.If you want me to start again,just tell me.But if not,then stories will just be there.

-Glacier alchemist-


End file.
